bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of Datara Chapter
The Return of Datara Saga (データソラのサガの戻り値, Datara no Modori-chi Hanashi) is the term that denotes the events pertaining to Datara Kawahiru's return as a Demon. With the end of the Hell Tournament nearing, Team Yumehira faces the evil Team Amida in the final rounds. Shortly beforehand, Master Kyō had imparted an immense power within his student, Seiwa Yumehira, leading to his death. Because of the matches prior to the finals, Byakuya Kuchiki was defeated brutally by Raian Getsueikirite, entering a comatose state. Since then, Seireitou and the others have been rigorously training for the upcoming battle. But what dangers lie in the shadows...? The Hell Tournament's Final Round It is the Hell Tournament's final round, with Shinigami-Representative Seiwa Yumehira's team verses the evil Team Amida. A catch in the rules forced Team Yumehira to appoint a fifth member, or they would face elimination. Certain the battle would end before she'd have to fight again, Tsunade chose to fight twice, in order to even the odds. Now the finals begin, with Kamui claiming the first fight. Reality and Reason, The Chessmasters Converge: Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru vs Sōsuke Aizen :Kamui is now in the troughs of battle with Team Amida's Sōsuke Aizen. With this being the first round of the Tournament's finals, Kamui is determined to win by whatever means necessary... Beauty and the Beast... on Opposite Sides: Tsunade Yukijirushi vs Yammy Riyalgo :In the first match of the final round, Kamui used every tactic and energy he possessed to bring Aizen down. But a technicality gave Aizen the win, and Team Amida a 1-0 lead. The second match pairs the quiet Tsunade against the destructive power of Yammy Riyalgo... Questions and Mysteries Unanswered: Tsunade Yukijirushi vs the Masked Fighter :The third match has arrived, each Team has one point on the board. Keeping true to her declaration, Tsunade stepped in to fight once more. However, obscurity surrounds the masked warrior, prompting thoughts to fly around the stadium. Will Tsunade be able to defeat this man, denying the fact that she is drained from the last match...?! Kinfolk Reunion, Old Hatred laid to Rest: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Suzaku Kawahiru :Brutually defeated by the Masked Man, Tsunade was taken to immediate care. Seireitou, clearly caring more for Tsunade's condition than the next battle, attempted to forfeit and keep an eye on Tsunade. However, Suzaku would not allow this, threatening to kill Tsunade himself if Seireitou would not fight. Having no other choice, Seireitou decides to enter the ring for the fourth round... The Promised Day: Seiwa Yumehira vs Yūryaku Amida :The moment long awaited as arrived; with the score tied at 2-2, the Hell Tournament's final fight between the remaining two teams begins! Seiwa and Yūryaku had held back in the beginning minutes of the fight, testing eachother's power. After Yūryaku destroyed the ring in favor of a larger battle, Seiwa made the first significant strike; unveiling the power that Master Kyō has bequeathed to him, Seiwa had launched his signature Konjōheki, with enough power to punch a massive hole through the stadium's stands. It was hoped that the fight was over, until Yūryaku returned... unscathed... Those Who Lurk in the Darkness Chaos at the Tournament: Unwelcome Newcomers A wrecked stadium was the result of Seiwa and Yūryaku's final fight, ending with the former's victory. Yūryaku had been broken down as only one soul remained within his body, which was the original. Going by the name Kairen, he thanked Seiwa for the chance to use his full might in battle, despite losing his life. With that, the final pint of energy inside his body had vanished, causing him to collapse onto the ground. Koyuki declared the Tournament a close, resulting in Team Yumehira as the champions. However, before celebration could occur, two Cero-like techniques had crashed into the Stadium from afar. Two unrecognized beings had entered the airspace above the stadium, one of them carrying a small black box. Seireitou was the first to respond, flying high to attack, but his son had halted him from advancing, appearing alongside the two intruders. He had stated that he had been using Yūryaku this entire time, in order to preform a powerful resurrection Kidō that would allow "their leader" to return. Kamui appeared beside Seireitou, swift as ever, commenting how his suspicions had been correct all along. Yūryaku was never evil to begin with, merely a misguided soul. Suzaku was the mastermind the entire time. In the shadow of the events, the masked fighter who fought Tsunade was carrying a small orb that was glowing a faint blue, and disappeared as if he teleported away, without being noticed. Seireitou demanded answers, but Suzaku shrugged them off, as he continued to taunt the fighters down below. He explained that the fights in this tournament were for the sole purpose of absorbing the energy that was being given off during each battle, all leading to the use of a particular Kidō that required unrealistic amounts of energy. Seireitou grabbed his head in pain, noting that this headache felt the same as the ones that proceeded this one; all through-out the tournament. "You are a fool... Seireitou!" the voice rang in Seireitou's head as he screamed in pain. Suzaku had then explained that their leader was sealed inside Seireitou's subconscious upon the moment of his death, but could be released with the use of the Forbidden Kidō. As Suzaku stated the incantation, Kamui activated his Zanpakutō, Shinbyeong, and charged forward at Suzaku. However, one of the two intruders took the blow instead, grabbing Shinbyeong's blade as Kamui lunged his fist for the man's head, pushing the latter backwards as Shinbyeong cut him down effortlessly. However, it was all in vain, as Suzaku finished the incantation. Seireitou crashed into the floor behind, screaming in seering pain as a transparent smoke was escaping from his body, floating overhead. Suzaku took the black box as he finished the final words, opening it as a massive amount of spiritual energy left the insides, fusing with the transparent smoke from Seireitou's body. The two substances reformed into a single entity; having long hair, bearing a ragged look in lieu of spiky. The being's eyes were piercing red, having a blue eyeshadow above them, giving it a Bishōnen facial appearance. His attire consisted of a kimono that was dark blue with a purple vest on top. His outfit was purple and light blue, but with boned armour. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest. The being smirked, musing at Suzaku's success, as he looked down toward the fighters from the Tournament. Kamui's eyes were widened with shock, making out the words, "Kawahiru... Datara..." Beyond the Thresholds of Divinity: The Return of Datara Kawahiru Shocked looks were all around, eyes staring up at the newly revived enemy of the Soul Society, Datara Kawahiru. Seireitou's slowly rose back to his feet, his face immediately turned into a scowl; memories of Shiori's death flashed through his mind, as he drew his blade, ignoring the protests of Kamui from above. Seireitou flew head-first at Datara, out of pure anger. Kamui grabbed him by his back shirt, ordering him to stop. Seireitou, out of anger, yelled at Kamui to let him fight Datara, though Kamui explains that it was that same impulse that caused Shiori's death. Datara mused at their immaturity, as he drew his Zanpakutō, prompting Yukara to attack from behind. He succeeded in cutting Datara's back, albeit the damage was minor, and Datara countered, cutting Yukara down as the latter fell for the ground below. Seireitou called out to him, as Yukara's teammates cushioned the fall. Kamui noted that Datara seems even more powerful than ever, more so than the time he invaded Soul Society. Finally out of Kamui's grasp, Seireitou began emitting a massive aura of spiritual power as he stated, "Bankai." Seireitou held Shinwaryeok Hanullim in his left hand, and used his free hand to form his crystal Shinkūmyō mask. Seireitou charged in, swinging his blade down on Datara, causing their interaction to rule in Seireitou's favor, pushing back Datara as he focused a large amount of white flames to his blade. He swung his blade once more, sending the massive flames to attack Datara, enveloping the latter in a tornado of inferno. However, to Seireitou's shock, Datara had emerged unscatched. He commented that Seireitou's power has become "amazing, far beyond the level that he was expecting." Datara then stated that it is too bad that he would have to die so quickly. Laughing at the reincarnated Datara's words, Seireitou stated that he has grown greatly since their last fight, prompting Kamui to place his hand on Shinbyeong's hilt, prepared to assist his younger brother, should anything happen. Suzaku then appeared beside Datara, musing at his father's efforts with a laugh. He explained that this is punishment for failing to protect his mother, taking a step back as Datara's tentacles grew size. Seireitou's mind was on Shiori the entire time, unable to even pay attention to what Datara and Suzaku were doing. He recalls the moment that Seireitou and Shiori met, underneath a summer sun. They had both lived as orphans, and depended on eachother for survival; being the only way they could escape loneliness. Gripping his blade, Seireitou charged forward at Datara, but was all for naught. The attack was countered, with Datara's tentacles piercing straight through Seireitou's chest. His crystal mask shattered, a look of shock and death written upon the man's face. Datara's face curled into a menacing smile, grabbing the blade of Seireitou's blade. He commented that he did well to lead the way, and sufficed for a pawn. He tightened the grip, shattering Seireitou's Zanpakutō effortlessly as Datara's own Zanpakutō was plunged straight into the former's chest once more. The area around Seireitou's chest and stomach begins to crack and the wound brings out an even greater torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky, surrounded in his own falling blood, Seireitou remembers his first meeting with Shiori once more and apologizes for not being able to repay her for his help in escaping his loneliness; apologizing also for not keeping his vow to stay with her... forever. He loses consciousness and is presumed to have died as he falls to the ground. The Horror of Reality